United
by Helena Alice Black
Summary: A single tear made her way down her cheek and dropped on the ground, right before her sister’s corpse. “Forgive me, Bella.” She whispered. Black sisters story. R&R please.


_I have a new account, so I decided to post my old story here. Please review, I want to know if you think it's good or bad because I'm not a native speaker. Just 'good' or 'bad' make me also happy! I hope you enjoy my story. Love, Helena.  
***_

The Great Hall was filled with grieving people. Women were crying and men were staring blankly ahead of them. Everyone stared somberly at the people who lay on the cold hard floor. Andromeda Black stared without any emotions at the man end woman at her feet. She had stayed home with little Teddy thinking about Ted's death. She had wanted that Nymphadora stayed with her, caring for Teddy. But she understood that Nymph wanted to fight next to her husband, so she had let her go. And now they were both death. They had left her and Teddy on earth. At least Teddy had his godfather, Harry. Next to her stood all the Weasleys, crying because of the fate of Fred. Hermione held Ron, tears streaming down her face. Harry held Teddy with his one arm, with his other arm soothing Ginny. She turned around and slowly walked through the rows of bodies, carefully avoiding to look at them, afraid to see other dear ones lying there, dead. She couldn't cry. Not that she didn't want to, but she couldn't. The loss was too big, the emotions to overpowering. All she could feel was numbness. Without realizing it, she had walked to the part were the Death Eaters laid. She only realized it when she stopped at the corps of a black-haired beauty. Bellatrix Lestrange – Black – laid there, her lips curving into a smile. To most of the people, her smile would look insane, but it reminded her of her youth, with her two lovely sisters. The only difference was that Bella's eyes weren't filled with warmth anymore. Andromeda remembered how Bella's eyes always lit up when she saw her or Cissy, how there was always a little spark that became a whole fire while playing or laughing with her sisters. A sudden warmth grew in Andromeda's chest and slowly warmed her whole body. She thought about the dark eyes, the red lips curled in a smile, the dark brown hair that tickled her face when she hugged her sister. And most of all the protectiveness with what she threatened her sisters.

_Three little girls laughed loudly as they ran through the forest. The two eldest looked just alike. Both had dark hair, brown eyes and a devilish smile on their small faces. They're little sister ran behind them. She was as different from her sisters as possible. Her hair was blond, almost white, her eyes ice blue that could look straight through your masks, right into your soul. They wore the same dark green dresses and black leather shoes. They ran and ran until they finally reached a huge, dark lake._

"_Momma is going to be mad if she knows we where here." Narcissa's little voice squeaked. Bellatrix only shrugged and Andromeda didn't even react. The blonde sighed but sat down elegantly next to her sisters. They all sat there in silence for a while until Andromeda couldn't take it anymore._

"_Oh, come on, Bella! Tell us about Henry!" The nine year old looked at her little sisters and smiled._

"_Well, he took me to Vanessa, you know, his little kitten." The 2 girls nodded. "And I've held Van! And while I held her, Henry came closer and closer." Bella looked dreamily ahead. "And?" Cissy looked impatiently at her oldest sister. "Did he kiss you?" Dromeda wiggled her eyebrows. Bella scowled. "No. Van cut me." For a second it was silent and then the three rolled over the ground, laughing._

"_You know that you can't stay with him, right? Father will disown you if he knows that you play with muggles." Dromeda looked with big, sad eyes at her sister. Bella nodded somberly. And the silence returned. Each girl was preoccupied with her own thoughts._

"_Let's play hide and seek!" Narcissa sprung up. She never was the one to just sit somewhere and do nothing. Bella and Dromeda smiled and sprung also up. "Bella counts!" yelled Dromeda and she and Cissy ran of. Bella sighed playfully but started counting then. "96, 97, 98, 99 … 100! I come!" Bella turned around and started searching for her sisters. She saw the dark green ribbon from Cissy's hair behind a tree but she turned around and pretended that she hadn't seen her. She walked further and further until she heard little footsteps right behind her. She turned around and saw Cissy, running at full speed to the three where Bella had been counting. She smiled as Cissy reached the tree and yelled: "I win! I win!" _

"_Good Cissy, but now you have to be quiet because I still have to find Dromeda." As she said this, a blur of green passed her, and Dromeda ran to the tree. Bella ran immediately behind her. "I'm going to win!" yelled Dromeda laughing over her shoulder. "No, you're not!" yelled Bella back. Dromeda looked behind her to see how far Bella behind her was. However, she didn't see the stick before her. Her foot stuck behind it and the next moment she lay on the ground. Bella rushed over to her little sister and helped her to stand up. Her beautiful green dress was covered in mud and her right sleeve was torn. Dromeda's under lip quivered and her eyes were full of unshed tears. Bella's face softened as she saw her sister. _

"_Shhh. Come, come. Everything is going to be fine." But she knew that everything was not going to be fine. Mother was going to be furious, she would tell father and he would punish Dromeda. She knew that and she knew that Dromeda knew that. She hesitated but decided then._

"_Come." She took Dromeda's hand and pulled her into the bushes. She took the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head._

"_What are you doing?" asked a confused Dromeda at her sister. _

"_I'm helping you. Take off your dress." Dromeda threw her sister a weird look, but took her dress off anyway. _

"_Give it now to me." So Bella and Dromeda changed their dresses. Confused Dromeda saw Bella pulling on her dress. Bella nodded at Dromeda and she pulled on Bella's dress._

"_So. Now, don't fall anymore, Dromeda. You neither, Cissy, your dress is too small for me." Dromeda hugged her elder sister, wiping away her tears. _

"_Thank you so much, Bells. " She whispered in her ear. Bella only nodded as indication that she had heard her. _

"_I think it's better that we go home now." Dromeda and Cissy nodded. The three girls held hands on their way back. No on talked, letting Bella prepare herself for her punishment that she would get later in the evening._

A single tear made her way down her cheek and dropped on the ground, right before her sister's corpse.

"Forgive me, Bella." She whispered.

"She already has." Andromeda turned around. Before her stood her other sister. Narcissa had taken off her Death Eater robe and seeing her like that, in her elegant light blue dress, it was hard to believe that this same woman had done so much evil. This was not Narcissa Malfoy, that woman had disappeared entirely. This was her little sister, Narcissa Black.

"She already forgave you." repeated Narcissa. "The moment you left us." A second it was silent and then, they both blurted out: 'I'm sorry.' The two sisters hugged each other and sat down next to their sister.

It had taken many lives but finally, that what always had looked impossible, had happened: the Black sisters were united.


End file.
